Team Kyle (Doki)
Team Kyle is Tooniverse Productions' TV Show-spoof of "Doki". It will appear on Youtube in 2021. Cast: * Doki - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) * Mundi - Tinker Bell (Peter Pan; 1953) (note: Both are fairies) * Oto - Clemont (Pokemon) * Anabella - Starfire / Kory Anders (Teen Titans) * Gabi - True (True and the Rainbow Kingdom) * Fico - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Valentina - Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon; 1992-97) * Zeke - Alan Aardvark (64 Zoo Lane) * Joanna - Miss Lily Bovine (The Wild West COW-Boys of Moo-Mesa) * Jangbu - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) * Lian - Mulan 1998 * Francisco - John Smith (Pocahontas; 1995) * The Rangers - Yosemite Sam (Looney Tunes) and King Dedede (Kirby) * Miguel - Enrique (Dragon Tales) * The Three Mexican Musicians - Donald Duck (Disney), José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles (The Three Caballeros) * The Three City Musicians - Harry (Pororo the Little Penguin), King Louie and Flunkey Monkey (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Opal - Ellie Craft (Magical DoReMi) * Ranger Rita - Ranger Tabes (We Bare Bears) * Jackie - Astrid Hofferson (How to Train Your Dragon series) * Gerardo - Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) * Mateo - Goofy (Disney) * Omar - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) * Sticks Bamberg - Steven Quartz Universe (Steven Universe) * Henry - Cobby Hugglemonster (Henry Hugglemonster) * Peter - Taran of Caer Dallben (The Black Cauldron) * Duncan - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Elisa (or Alyssa) - Belle (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Wilbur - Cleveland Brown Jr. (The Cleveland Show) * Luke - Simba (The Lion King; 1994) * Kaya - Chloe (Glitter Force) * Dee - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Islanders (Big Money) - Villagers (Moana) * Terry - Robin / Dick Grayson (Teen Titans) * Wen - Phineas Flynn (Phineas and Ferb) * The Fantabulous Fenn - Bullwinkle J. Moose (The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show) * Naz - Princess Ilana (Sym-Bionic) * Princess Anandita - Asenath (Joseph: King of Dreams) * Mr. Goat - Waluigi (Super Mario) * The Two Monkeys - Buford van Stomm (Phineas and Ferb) and Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Fortunato - Kronk (Kronk's New Groove) * Talbot - Owl (Winnie the Pooh) * Tetsuo - Alan Lee (Magical DoReMi Forever) * Nick - Ranjan (The Jungle Book 2) * Davey - Rodney Copperbottom (Robots; 2005) * Mike - Aladdin (1992) * Patty - Kim Possible (2002) * Rowan - Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) * Haley/Heidi - Rainbow Dash (My Little Pony) * Maverick - SpongeBob SquarePants * Mrs. Diaz - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) * Rosa - Melody (Pokemon) * Mr. Anteater - Sawtooth (Wacky Races) * Anteater Kid - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) * Joel - Cyborg / Vic Stone (Teen Titans) * Sue/Yasue - Audrey (The Lorax; 2012) * Tariq - Moses (The Prince of Egypt) * Francesco - Leo (Little Einsteins) * Vanilla Bean Seller - Posie (Little Charmers) (note: same voice actress -- Matilda Gilbert) * Jacinta - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony) * Ralph - Bing-Bong (Inside Out) * Mila - Anastasia/Anya Bluth (note: Both are Russian) * Leon/Liam - Mario (Super Mario) * Bonnie - Jenny Wakeman (My Life as a Teenage Robot) * Cliff - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) * Marco - Bagheera (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Carlos - Pit (Kid Icarus series) * Zachary - Eddy (Pororo the Little Penguin) * Laura - Marina (Saban's Adventures of the Little Mermaid) * Justine - Glimmer (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power reboot) * Claude - Sebastian the Lobster (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Emma - Rapunzel (Tangled) * The Sumos - Maui (Moana) and Eric Cartman (South Park) * Digger - Luigi (Super Mario) * Claire - Princess Adora/She-Ra (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power reboot) * Dandan - Rei Hino (Sailor Moon; 1992-97) * Juan - Patou (Rock-a-Doodle) * Young Lord Yorik - Arthur Pendragon (The Sword in the Stone) * Anguta - Toad (Super Mario) * Mr. Raccoon - Speedy Gonzales (Looney Tunes) * Chinese Boy - Fred (Scooby-Doo) * Russian Boy - Pablo (The Backyardigans) * Khalifa - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Didi - Flora (Winx Club) * Lena - Harley Quinn (DC Super Hero Girls) * Dr. Coco - Professor Quigley (LeapFrog) * Miriam (Mimi) - Rarity (My Little Pony) * Luis - Lucas (Pokemon) * Martin - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) * Head Foreman - Prince Eric (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Richard - Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) * Rico - Derek Generic (Bobby's World) * Gotcha García - Flapjack (The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack) * Tomato Tractor Driver - Elmer Fudd (Looney Tunes) * Tomato Festival Contestants: **Sparky (Atomic Betty) **Oswald the Lucky Rabbit (Disney) **Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective) **Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) **Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) **Sherman (Peabody and Sherman) **Fifi La Fume (Tiny Toon Adventures) **Dorothy (Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz) **Rad (O.K. KO! Let's be Heroes!) **Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!) **Bebe Stevens (South Park) **Milly (Team Umizoomi) * Oliver - Pororo (Pororo the Little Penguin) * Ralf - Norm (Norm of the North) * Victor - Timmy Turner (The Fairly Oddparents) * The Lemonade Saleswoman - Minnie Mouse (Disney) * Giselle - Princess Clara (Drawn Together) * Walter - Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) * Maggie - Wenda (Where's Waldo?) * Kurt - Fievel Mousekowitz (An American Tail) * Kurt's Friends - Julius Goodway, Justina Goodway and Alex Porter (PAW Patrol) * Domenic - Sgt. Barbrady Yates (South Park) * Carrie - Lina Tounin (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) * The Three Kids - Butters Stotch (South Park), Dexter (Dexter's Laboratory) and Ester (Sea Princesses) * Duchess Gertrude - Cinderella (1950) * Duke Claudius - The King (Cinderella; 1950) * Mr. Rat - Discord (My Little Pony) * Mme. Rat - Cameron Walden (Zoophobia) * Horatio - Winona (My Little Pony) * Rock Seaward/Rock Undertow - Krypto (Krypto the Superdog) * Benoît - Lumiere (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Adeline - Marinette Cheng (Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) * Marcelo - Cogsworth (Beauty and the Beast; 1991) * Mariana - Musa (Winx Club) * The Two Musician Kids - Kenny McCormick (South Park) and Blossom (The Powerpuff Girls) * The Maraca Player - Martha (Martha Speaks) * Cannoli - Max the Sheepdog (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Magenta/Metjenha - Polly Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Roosterfoots - Painty the Pirate (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Ajanta the Talking Parrot - herself * Kara - Pearl (Steven Universe) * Cyrus - Farmer Al (PAW Patrol) * Mike (Gabi of the Opera) - Prince Phillip (Sleeping Beauty; 1959) * Sailor - Anna (Frozen) * Daniella (Dani) - Lucia Nanami (Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch) * Daniel - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Baliq - Li Shang (Mulan; 1998) * Mr. Monkey - Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy) * Tarun - Beast Boy / Garfield Mark Logan (Teen Titans) * Bud - Grizzly Bear (We Bare Bears) * The Helper - Skunk (Skunk Fu!) * Moe - Ice Bear (We Bare Bears) * Buzz - Craig Slithers (Sanjay and Craig) * Becky - Ruby Gloom * Niriniri - Fluttershy (My Little Pony) * Aunt Rina - Kida (Atlantis) * Raul - Sanjay Patel (Sanjay and Craig) * Verity - Courtney (Total Drama series) * Bill - Bobby Generic (Bobby's World) * Gill - Cody Anderson child (Total Drama series) * Phil - Prince James (Sofia the First) * Will - Princess Hildegard (Sofia the First) * Jessica - Katie (PAW Patrol) * Contestant Girl - Emmy (Dragon Tales) * Art Contest Judge - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Allison - Little Red Riding Hood/Wonder Red (Super WHY!) * Desi - Ryder (PAW Patrol) * Adjani - Chief Moana (Moana) * Jacoby - Cedric the Sorcerer (Sofia the First) * Parker Plucky - Winnie the Pooh * Thelma - Petty (Pororo the Little Penguin) * The Golf Guide - Patrick Star (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Winnie - Mme. Trenchbull (Matilda) * Johnny - Sheldon J. Plankton (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Buck - Bikini Bottom Police Sergeant (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Marsha - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) * Louis - Ramone (Peg + Cat) * The Three Owls - Marcelo (Sea Princesses), Sofia (Sofia the First) and Jessica Rabbit (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) * The Fun Fair Employee - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) * Carnival Contestants - various characters * Iv - Blanche the Rabbit (Norman Picklestripes) * Abby - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) * Dexter - Cheese Sandwich (My Little Pony) * Mayor - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas and Friends) * Librarian (The Write Stuff) - Charlie (Hazbin Hotel) * The Train Conductor - Brenda Blue (Jay Jay the Jet Plane; 1998-2005) * Annoying Child (Doki Goes Raven Mad) - Max (Dragon Tales) * Cristal - Hazel Charming (Little Charmers) * City Nursery Kids: **1 - Abby Hatcher **2 - Ike Broflovski (South Park) **3 - Tweety (Looney Tunes) **4 - Austin (The Backyardigans) **5 - Baby Daisy (Super Mario) **6 - Kai-Lan (Ni Hao Kai-Lan) * Dylan - Edmund (Rock-a-Doodle) * Gustavo - Wario (Super Mario) * Mr. Bull - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) * Rubber Duck Race Announcer - Shrek * The Musical Group - Alvin Seville, Simon Seville and Theodore Seville (Alvin and the Chipmunks), Shaggy (Scooby-Doo) and Frankie Pamplemousse (The ZhuZhus) * Rowdy - Jaden Yuki (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) * Jacks - Uniqua (The Backyardigans) * Mr. Lynx - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest series) * Mr. Zebra - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * David - Jay (Class of the Titans) * Rosalinda (Rosie) - Mermista (She-Ra and the Princesses of Power re-boot) * Rosie's Friends: ** 1 - Princess Peach Toadstool (Super Mario) ** 2 - Kitty Ko (Sidekick) ** 3 - Vana Glama (Sidekick) ** 4 - Cindy Vortex (The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) ** 5 - Melba Manners (Pet Alien) ** 6 - Suzi (Camp Lakebottom) * Contestants (Charming Fico) - ** 1 - Angelica Pickles (All Grown Up) ** 2 - Flip (Pet Alien) ** 3 - Toadette (Super Mario) ** 4 - Stan Marsh (South Park) ** 5 - Gunter (Sing) ** 6 - Murray (Hotel Transylvania trilogy) ** 7 - Lily (Glitter Force) ** 8 - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) * Doctor - Lucy Wide (Despicable Me 2 & 3) * Carlos 3 - Max Taylor (Dinosaur King) * Boris - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) * Little Joe - Branch (Trolls) * Big Joe - Charlie (We Bare Bears) * The Two British Picnicists - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) * Ita - Mr. Herriman (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) * The London Bridge Controller - Chowder * Gordon - Mickey Mouse (Disney) * British Boy - Red Bird (The Angry Birds Movie) * British Girl - Wendy Testaburger (South Park) * Jorani - Theresa (Class of the Titans) * Mr. Hamster - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bakery Contest Judge - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) * Cambodian Girl - June (Little Einsteins) * Clayton - Ranma Saotome male (Ranma 1/2) * Oscarlo - Diego Marquez (Dora the Explorer) * Child (The Write Stuff) - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) * Senia - Mona (WarioWare, Inc.) * Rey - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) * Melissa - Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) * Robbie - Takato Matsuki (Digimon series) * Irish Boy - George (George Shrinks) * Junior - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) * Zack - Kristoff (Frozen) * Sandra - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Lancelot - Stitch (Lilo & Stitch) * Additional characters - Various humans, animals, and anime Seasons: TV Show Spoof: * Doki Clip used: Gallery: KyleBroflovski.png|Kyle Broflovski as Doki Activate tinkerbell web.png|Tinker Bell as Mundi (both count as fairies) Starfire.png|Starfire as Anabella True-0.png|True as Gabi Profile - Mowgli.jpg|Mowgli as Fico Category:Doki Parodies Category:Doki Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs Category:Discovery Kids Spoofs Category:Portfolio Entertainment Spoofs Category:TVO Kids Spoofs Category:Tooniverse Productions